dokaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Town
Towns are areas in Dokapon Kingdom that are essential to victory in Story Mode and Normal Mode. Towns are found on every continent, as well as one Castle. Towns are first found to be occupied by a Monster, generally slightly stronger than the local monsters on that continent. To liberate the town, you must defeat the monster occupying that town. PvP Battles can take place on occupied towns, but liberated towns are safe (except if a Darkling lands on it). You cannot land on a town if you are wanted, they are having a Paid Vacation, or they are on Strike. You also can't land on this if a Darkling uses Day Off or Worker Strike. If a Darkling lands on a town that is occupied, they heal to full HP and are cured of all Status Ailments. The Accessory Overlord's Crown will conquer any town not owned by you. If used by a Darkling, they get Experience Points. If used by a normal Adventurer, no EXP is earned, but a monster will take over the town, and the next turn you will fight said monster. Value and Taxes Liberated towns are added directly into your net worth as long as you keep the town. They will also start to produce tax revenue and Local Items, if that town is level 3 or higher. You can collect taxes and local items by landing on a Bank Space. You can collect all of your taxes (but not local items) by landing on a Collection Space. Also, you can collect all your taxes (and rarely ALL towns taxes) through Tax Collector Musashi, but he will take a commision on what he collects, from 20% to 80%. You can increase your town's value by investing in the town, or by Mitch Digger successfully finding a hot spring under the town. You can invest by landing on a town or through a Bank Space. Investing in a town increases it's tax revenue, and at level 3 and level 6, the town will increase in value: double the base value at level 3 and triple the base value at level 6. Towns that are on continents with weaker monsters generally have lower values. Finally, castles are the 2 times the value of the most expensive liberated town on the continent. If no towns are liberated on a continent, then the castle's value is 0 G. Asiana Hallstatt Clovis Llano Gunnbjorn Aphrike Flinders Note: These values are base values unaffected by Mitch Digger. Liberated Towns At liberated towns, you can stay the night to recover all HP for a small fee equal to the income '''(tax money per turn) of the town'''. This does not heal Status Ailments. If you are the owner of the town, you can stay for free. Also, if you are the owner of a town, you collect any taxes and local items upon entering the town. If the town is under level 6, you will be asked if you want to invest in the town. If you do not own the town, you can choose to rob the town. Succeeding in robbing the town nets you its taxes and a local item, if it has one. Failing to do so results in being Wanted for a week. If you use a Cunning Disguise, you can pretend to be a player and collect taxes and local items.The Field Magic Town Conjure can be used on a liberated town, summoning a monster to it. It then becomes up for grabs. Also, if a Darkling lands on a town, uses Local Assault, or Global Assault, it will become occupied by a monster. If you have the Item Charm Potion, you can steal a town from someone else. Finally, at the end of Story Mode, whoever defeats Overlord Rico gets all occupied towns. Big Monsters Big Monsters are seen as large red monsters on a town. When they spawn, they can replace a normal monster or take over a liberated town. They are effectively the boss of the area. Like other bosses, they can cast field magics, such as, but not limited to: Purse Cutter, Down, Atrophy, Sleepy Time, Time Out, Town Conjure, Conjure, Cobra Storm. They also can pickpocket 20% of your money, like an Item Trickster, lay down Roadblock Rocks next to Adventurers, and heal themselves and other monsters. They cannot be killed outside of battle, merely brought to 1 HP. They are, however, hit by the field magic Flash Bomb, and can be moved to ANY town by using a White Arrow. Doing so will leave the town it occupied to be unclaimed. Defeating a Big Monster results in a big lump sum from the King, and one of 7 things will happen. * The King gives you a useful item, such as a 5 Spinner. * The King has everyone give you gifts of opponents' cash (25% of everyone's cash) * The King gives you a town or an item another person possesses. * This King starts giving out "Bonuses" to the other players, only to find out it was your wallet. He hands out 50% of your cash, split evenly among the other players. * The King will collect some, or all of your tax money for you, and give it to you. * ''Normal Mode or Battle Royale Mode only. ''The King will award you a Castle. * Nothing extra will happen. Weekly Events Many weekly events has effects on you or your towns. These are the weekly events that affect towns. Abnormous Disaster Each town in a continent loses a level and the owners of the towns must donate money to save the residents. Also, all the taxes in those towns are lost. Be wary of this event later in the game because if you own many towns you are likely to go into debt. Drought A drought that causes you to lose all your saved tax money to save your towns. Epidemic The citizens get sick and you must pay a sizeable amount to help them based on the number of towns you own and their level. Harvest Festival Several random towns will have a good harvest and reward their owners. Essentially, the more towns you own the more money you will recieve when this event occurs. Paid Vacation All of the town residents go on vacation for a week, meaning you can't visit or liberate them. Strike The towns, shops, and banks close all week. "Those pesky plebes!" Thief The "Thief for Equality" will steal money from several towns owned by the opposing players and give it to the player in last place. Wallace is Here A Monster named Wallace will show up and start taking over your Towns until you defeat him. Category:towns Category:Money Category:Monsters Category:Local Items Category:Castles Category:Battle Category:Darkling Category:Weekly events Category:Rob __FORCETOC__ Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Lists Category:Continents Category:Asiana Category:Hallstatt Category:Clovis Category:Llano Category:Gunnbjorn Category:Aphrike Category:Flinders Category:Adventurers Category:Wallace Category:Thief Category:Field Magics Category:Overlord Rico Category:Items Category:Status Ailments Category:Accessories